Song of Fire and Water (Zutara and Fire Emblem:Fates)
by StarryNight1313
Summary: Katara as Azura the Songstress and Zuko as Saizo the ninja in Fire Emblem: Fates. No true knowledge of the FE series is required, but it is more fun that way. Rated T for some mild violence and death. Please enjoy my first finished work for my original OTP.


Song of Fire and Water: Zutara/Fire Emblem: Fates Crossover

He remembered seeing her the first day that he had joined the army. Long had he awaited the opportunity to join and fight for his beloved country, Hoshido, and bring glory to his ninja clan…and for one other reason, which he closed deep within his heart. Still, he knew that if _she_ asked, he'd probably end up revealing all of those dark secrets which he so desperately wished to keep. (And perhaps that wasn't the worst thing either; it was this idea that frightened him the most.) It was for this reason that Zuko, using all of his ninja skill, spied upon the pretty maiden. It wasn't one of his proudest moments, to be certain, but something within him compelled him to follow through with it.

Zuko was perched in a tree within camp, just outside of her tent. Oftentimes he would hear singing coming from inside her tent. It was only natural, though, as she was a songstress. Her song practice was the same as the samurai who honed their sword stills on the practice fields just outside of the camp. Not to mention that her unique skill was extremely handy during a fight; with a few simple notes she could revive one so that they may fight another round with the same vigor as the first.

Suddenly, he saw the front flap of the tent rustle. He slid further into the leaves and boughs of the tree, letting his black clothes shroud him in darkness. Zuko dare not even breathe. Then she came out—the congress Katara. Her mocha skin gleamed in the sunlight, offset by her pure white dress. The bottom part of the dress was short and open at the from, revealing her brown legs, one of which was laced up with a soft white ribbon. The back portion of the dress was long and billowed like a cloud in the breeze. Her little feet were bare, but looked smooth and lithe, as if they could dance away at any moment. Her brown hair was long and hung down to her hips in soft waves, some of it tied into two loose tails in the front. She wore a white veil over her head as well. However, what fascinated Zuko the most was her blue eyes; whenever he gazed at those eyes he found himself lost in the waves of the sea.

Katana blinked, as if she'd heard something, and began to walk into camp. With all possible stealth, Zuko slid down and out of the red in order to follow her. As he did so he noticed that as she walked through camp many people ignored her, as if she were not present she was lovely, and a smile constantly graced her face, she seemed alone. Zuko felt a twinge of sympathy for her; he was alone too. He continued to follow her all the way through the camp until they were outside of it and hidden within a wooden glade. It was then that she spoke.

"You can come out now," Katara said, her voice betraying little emotion. Whether she was amused or annoyed, he could not tell.

Begrudgingly, Zuko stepped out from the shadows in order to reveal himself. As he did so, he song the songstress smile to herself.

"A ninja, yes?" she asked, pointing towards his black garbs and shruiken.

Zuko, though he knew perfectly well what he was wearing, gazed down at his torn, black clothes, This action seemed to amuse the girl and she laughed prettily, displaying two rows of perfect white teeth. Putting her hands on her voluptuous hips, Katara elected to speak once more.

"I know you've been following me. So now I wish to ask you why."

Zuko shuffled uncomfortably in place, feeling himself blush once more. Without removing the mask he said, in a deep, dry voice:

"Because you are very…beautiful."

At this confession the woman blushed and toyed with a piece of her hair. It was clear she knew this as a compliment. With no further regard to him she fell down into the sweet grass beneath her. In the grass she now sat, absentmindedly plucking at the grass with her slender fingers. Zuko decided to sit beside her, but left an arms-lento of distance between them.

"Do ninja speak?" asked the songstress playfully, her blue eyes alight.

Zuko nodded. Katara rolled her eyes; this was not the exact response she had desired.

"Well, didn't you follow me so that you could speak with me?"

At this, Zuko realized that he was ruining his chances with her. So, with bravado in bravery's stead, he lowered his mask from off of his mouth. It was then, with very keen eyes, Katara spotted sporting that had once been hidden—the very end of a large burn scar. Not within to embarrass the other, Katara gazed away and maintained her silence. (Though she was tempted to look back at him, for the rest of his face was quite lovely. His pale skin and soft lips were quite attractive.)

"I…I had not planned what to say if you had discovered me," he admitted finally in a low voice.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I would've found you eventually, I think," she said evenly.

Zuko chuckled darkly.

"Then, I suppose I hoped you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"My conversations are not the most prolific or interesting, as I'm sure you can now tell."

At this the songstress laughed and tossed her hair behind her.

"I think your conversations are interesting thus far. After all, I've never had a conversation with a ninja, much less one who sat outside my tent listening to my song."

Zuko blushed deeply and hid his face behind long black locks. The songstress moved slightly closer to him.

"I like when you sing. It is peaceful; that is to say, it makes me feel at peace."

Katara lowered her own head this time in order to conceal a growing blush. Though she had sung many times and received many compliments for it, this felt strangely different.

"Thank you. My mother taught me as a small child. It is my way to play a part in ending this war."

Zuko looked over at her from underneath his dark hair. His golden eyes studied her as she calmly sat in the grass, her legs now tucked up to her chin; her hair was blowing peacefully in the wind.

"Will you—will you fight with me in the next battle?" he asked suddenly, not making eye contact as he did so.

She looked over at him, her mouth slightly open. In the low light of the now setting sun, her blue pendant glowed from around her neck.

"Yes. Yes, I will fight by your side."

Though he had been the one to initiate, the ninja was still surprised at her response. In a moment of impulse he reached out and clasped her hand with his own. She did not move away but gazed down at the two hands intertwined with languid eyes. They remained in this moment until Zuko rose, taking her by the hand, and escorted her back to camp.

When they reached her tent Zuko, still avoiding her gaze, said:

"I will see you tomorrow."

Katara smiled genuinely and reached out to touch his hand once more.

"Yes, I will see you then."

The sky was grey and the air felt damp. Each warrior rose before the sun arose in preparation for battle. It was a routine one—nothing more than an elimination of a few Faceless monsters in their path. Still, as always, danger lurked around every corner. Zuko arose with the others, his shruikens sharpened and ready to go. His golden eyes, ever sharp and alert, searched for Katara. Today he would fight with her, by her side. To most, this would seem a strange thing to be delighted over, but to him it was only natural. He was a warrior; fighting was, for him, second nature. It seemed only natural to want to protect the sweet songstress.

The woman came out of the crowd and made her way over to the black ninja. She was holding a long, lance-like weapon; it looked out of place in her delicate hands. Approaching still, Katara greeted him and stood before him with shining eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing towards the weapon.

The grin faded from her soft lips. Slowly, Katara began to twirl it in her fingers.

"It's my naginata."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed and it was evident he thought she had not fully answered. Katara continued:

"I cannot only sing on the battlefield. I must defend myself as well."

Zuko shook his head; his black bangs were saying from side to side as he did so.

"You need not worry this day. I have promised to protect you, and I will."

Katara pouted and retorted:

"Yes, and I shall protect you as well."

A horn sounded from somewhere in the camp. It was time to move out.

It was midday now and the battle yet raged on. Truly the Faceless had been stronger than anyone had anticipated. Zuko grew more sluggish with each step, with each throw of his weapons. Katara kept him going with her song, yet even her powers grew weaker. He admired her strength, though, as she continued to aid him with her naginata.

It appeared as though she was dancing, lance in hand, as Katara swung her naginata at the monsters. Her feet moved in complex circles as she spun around, twirling the weapon. Then, Zuko noticed, her lips began to part and a song began to fly from her throat. Suddenly, water droplets began to form around the lance. As she moved forward, running at top speed towards the Faceless, her naginata was raised high. The water droplets began to move in streams around the lance. Katara leaped high, her skirt and hair flying into the wind. With one high note of song, she brought the naginata crashing down upon the Faceless before her. The water around the lance streamed from around the weapon and into the monster, ultimately slaying it. The monster toppled before her little feet.

Zuko was about to praise her when he spotted another Faceless moved towards her, poised to strike. Without hesitation, Zukor threw his most power shruiken—the flame shruiken. Like during stars they shot into the air and struck the monster in the chest. Zuko then leapt from the smoke and slashed at the monster once more with a small, dagger-like weapon. The monster retaliated before turning to ash. Zuko threw back his bangs and retrieved his weapons.

Katara ran to him and embraced him fully. Zuko did not stop her, he would never do something such as that, but embraced her in return. She started to thank him, but he stopped her by whispering:

"We fight together."

Another horn sounded and they both knew that the battle had been won. Katara drew back from Zuko's arms to gaze at him, smiling brightly. Zuko's eyes remained hard and think and a pale hand clutched his side. It was almost as if…

Katara's blue eyes widened.

"Zuko! Are you injured?" she asked frantically.

He nodded slowly. Katara panicked momentarily before drawing a long breath. She gazed around her, searching for something to aide them. At last she spotted a small pond just off of the battle field; if she could guid him there then she knew she would be able to save him.

Zuko propped himself upright, leaning on her shoulders for support. Together they hobbled over to the small pond. Katara could hear his labored breathing.

"You will be alright," she said assuringly.

After several minutes they reached the pond. Katara helped him into the water and lowered his body into the pond. Zuko let out an agonized groan as his wound hit th cold water. Staying calm, Katara kneeled in the water and set his head on her lap. Behind her, her skirts bobbed up and down in the liquid. Zuko, his head safely on her lap, had air—yet was gasping for it.

Katara gently stroked his black hair, attempting to keep him calm as she prepared her voice. Zuko noted that he might've appreciated the gesture more if he were not in so much pain. Still, he tried to focus on her gentle fingers in order to ignore the burning pain. Katara parted her lips and began the song:

" _You are the ocean's grey waves…_ "

Just then, her blue pendant began to glow and shimmer. Zuko could see it from above—shimmering like a blue diamond.

" _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…_ "

Zuko now felt the water grow warmer around him; his wound felt extrodinaril;y cool despite the warm water about him. Gazing to the side, he saw thousands of water droplets having in the air all around them.

" _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…_ "

Water now began to swirl around quickly, and he felt his wound grow warm.

" _The path is yours to climb._ "

Upon the sounding of the last note, the water droplets shimmered one final time before dripping back down into the pond. Zuko saw that her pendant was no longer shining. Slowly, the ninja sat up and, to his awe, the pain had vanished completely. He then removed his top and the undershirt beneath, headless of the present company, and placed a broad hand upon his side. There was no pain, no mark upon his skin; there was only pale flesh. Zuko was speechless.

He turned to her, water rippling around him as he did. Katara looked tired. Her skin held sweat and her eyes listlessness. Her chest swelled quickly, as if she could hardly breath at all. Zuko reached out to her and badly placed a hand on her cheek. It was warm.

"Katara…I don't know what to say…only that I offer you my sincerest thanks."

She smiled weakly.

"You don't have to—"

But she never finished speaking. Her words were lost in her mind as she suddenly felt two lips upon her own. Reaching out, she embraced him further. The only sound in her ears was the rippling of the water.

The two later returned to camp only to be greeted by a bridge of people—complimenting them about their performance in the latest battle.

"You work together so well!" said one.

"Like fire and water: opposites that fight better together!" claimed another.

And it was true, the pair did work extraordinarily well in-tandem. They accepted the compliments with humility, but both were equally as embarrassed by them. As they went through camp, Zuko attempted to leave for his own tent, but Katara prevented him from doing so simply by tugging at his sleeve.

"Come to my tent," she said with no further explanation.

Zuko obeyed. He followed her, just as he had before, and this time she led him into the tent. For the most part, the tent was bare. There was a small, thin mattress, upon which they now sat, and her naginata was stashed in the corner. Zuko could see no other evidence that someone even inhabited the tent. Katara, sitting, said:

"I am going to ask you not to reveal what happened today."

Zuko removed the mask from his mouth and was visibly frowning.

"Why not? You could save so many, the ones that even cannot be saved by the healers. Why let this gift go to waste?"

A sad smile lingered on Katara's face.

"Because this gift must be saved for more critical moments in this war. It seems cruel, I realize, but please trust me when I say that using my gift ones at a great personal cost."

At this Zuko's golden eyes grew large and alight. She had been suffering.

"So why save me?" he asked breathlessly.

Katara glanced over at him with her big blue eyes. A blush crept across her face and she began to stroke her hair nervously. Neither could bring themselves to voice the truth. Finally, the ninja began to speak.

"I like you too," he admitted with a stutter.

Katara laughed, brightening her features.

"Mm. I figured that when you followed me," she giggled.

Zuko rolled his eyes and touched his cheek, the one covered with bangs, unthinkingly. The songstress' face fell and she looked away.

"I suppose you want to know…" Zuko began in a husky voice, trailing off.

Katara shook her head. The man gazed at her. A grin twitched momentarily on his lips.

"When I first saw you, the day that I joined this army, I said to myself that if I were to even speak to you that I would need up revealing all of my secrets. And here I am about to do just that."

Katara began to protest, but he stopped her.

"Because I choose to."

This time she remained silent.

Zuko took a deep breath and lifted his bangs. The woman's original suspicion had been confirmed—it was a large burn scar that ravaged most of the side of his face, including over his eye. HE reached up to touch the scar, this time deliberately and, after one deep breath, elected to begin his tale.

"When I was young, my father meant everything to me. He was strong, proud, loyal…he was a hero! But because of these things he was always in great danger. Service to the Royal Family is never without danger, but my father stood out—even among the other ninja in service of the Royal Family. I suppose it's never good for a ninja to stand out," Zuko chuckled darkly,

Katara remained unchanged; she was intensely focused.

"Rival clans often compete for the attention of the Royal Family. So the night when one of the clans came to our home, it was no surprise. However, there was one surprise lying in wait for us.

The rival clan had hired a Nohrian mercenary named Hans. Though my father was skilled, Hans was brutal. My father defeated him in combat, but chose to spare his life. Hans accepted, then turned to slay my father. Only a coward could defeat an opponent who had their back turned. In the end Hans took advanced of my father's mercy…"

A tear slid down his pale cheek, yet he made no effort to wipe it away.

"Hans didn't want to bother with the rest of us. So he locked us inside of our house…and set it alight. My mother ultimately died helping me escape..and I keep this scar as a reminder of her sacrifice—and my father's."

Katara looked at him, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

"I live on as a ninja in service of the High Prince, and for revenge upon the Nohrian monster that slew my family."

The songstress gently placed a mocha-colored hand upon his pale one. Zuko cherished the warm, comforting contact.

"I don't know what to say , other than to promise to aid you in any way I can," promised Katara.

The man shook his head.

"You don't have to do that."

She kissed him gently upon the cheek.

"And you know why I'm _going_ to," insisted she.

He smiled and brushed back his black hair with one large hand. She took a lock in her own hand and fingered it gently. Zuko, unable to wait, took her slim waist in his hands and pulled her close. She did not fight it, but instead slid her arms around his neck. He could feel the soft sleeves of her dress against his skin. Katara playfully tapped his nose with her own. He grinned and kissed her little nose, then her forehead, then her cheeks, chin…and finally her lips. He felt her warm skin and smelled the sweet scent of her hair. In a barely audible whisper he said:

"Katara."

She hummed in response.

"I don't know how much time we'll have together. So…I wish to marry you."

The songstress paused momentarily, blinking. Then she winked and kissed him deeply.

"You know the answer already."

The ninja's golden eyes were soft.

"I want to hear it from your lips."

…

"Yes, Zuko, yes and yes again!"

And so they were married, though they did not necessarily have the opportunity to live "happily ever after." Still, between battles the couple took walks, talked, and took lunch in the woods. Katara supported Zuko in his quest of revenge, though she knew deep in her heart that this revenge would not be the happiest path. Still, she was his wife and that was the path that _she_ had chosen. The army had not encountered the Nohrian Hans yet, nor had Zuko, but he was out there somewhere.

Finally, one grey evening upon the battlefield, they encountered Hans the murderer. Zuko was the first to enter the battle, more furious and reckless than ever before. Katara was right behind him, naginata at the ready. Flame shruikens defended against the blows of the Faceless between them and Hans. A watery naginata persisted in its aid of the other.

Zuko used every once of his strength and Katara's voice kept his strength at its peak. Finally just at the edge of the battle, the two found Hans. He was mulled and burly. A giant axe was in his hand and a wicked grin upon his face.

"Hans!" screamed Zuko, letting a shruiken fly.

The man easily batted it aside with his axe.

"Ah! The little ninja lived!" he smiled, swinging his axe at Zuko's belly.

Zuko easily dodged the bulky axe. Katara sung her naginata, but it too was batted aside.

"I did live," Zuko countered, "to defeat you!"

The black ninja threw two more shruiken in a blaze of anger. Katara let out one pure note and the ninja struck again. One shruiken sliced Hans' bicep, but did not penetrate any further. Two missed completely and the last sliced off one thick finger. Hans wailed with pain and swung his axe down hard. The ninja, who was quick, dodged, but only partially. Metal tore skin. Zuko yelled and grabbed at his left arm. The cut was deep, but not so that the arm was lame. The songstress fended off a blow from Han's axe as Zuko took a step back. The murderer snorted loudly and said:

"Is this the best you have? You're as weak as your father!"

Zuko's golden eyes burned like fire. Fury ignited within him and rage boiled over. The woman began to sing as never before—her own voice laced with passion. Zuko drew four silver shruiken and hurled them at Hans. The big man snorted derisively and bat them aside once more, as if they were no more than pesky flies in his face. However, Zuko had already seized the momentary opportunity. He was high in the air, a silver dagger glimmering in each hand. With a flame in his eyes, the ninja dug each dagger into Hans' chest. The axe-wielder stopped short and began to feel his chest in a panic. It was a mortal blow.

Hans gasped and choked on each breath. Zuko stood back, mercifully waiting for him to die. (Like father like son.) Katara moved a moment before him, but it wasn't fast enough. In a last-ditch effort Hans threw his axe. The songstress was in motion, attempting to knock it away from her husband, but she was not in time. The axe sliced a retreating Zuko in the back.

A cry of agony pierced the sky. The woman ran forward and stabbed at Hans, finishing him with one final blow from her naginata. The man fell back with a guttural cry and, at last, died.

After defeating the brute, Katara ran to her husband. Seizures racked his body and blood stained even his black garb. The songstress kneeled in the grass and gently cradled her husband. Red blood seeped into her white garb but she did not seem to notice. Zuko coughed up gobs of blood and it became evident that a healer could not save him. Tears filled her ocean eyes, yet hope remained in her heart.

"Everything will be alright darling, you'll see," she wept.

The ninja struggled to breathe.

"Shh…do-don't cry…," he told her.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I need some water, yes, water," Katara decided, quickly gazing around.

There was no pool nor puddle in sight. Using her own tears as fuel for the song, the songstress began:

" _You…are-are the ocean's gr-grey waves_ ," she sang unsteadily.

Her tears began to shimmer and draw into Zuko's wound where they disappeared.

" _Destined to seek._ "

More and more tears went into the wound, yet it did not seal. The water would not be sufficient—nor, in all truth, would her own power; the fight had greatly weaker her. Yet, against all of these impossibilities, Katara continued.

" _Life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ "

Zuko's breath was weak and he seemed to be slipping away. His wife stroked his hair, as she had many times before.

"I love you," Zuko whispered.

Katara smiled through her tears.

"I love you too," she croaked, her voice breaking.

" _Yet the…waters every change, flowing l-l-like time,_ " Katara began to sob.

" _The path is yours to climb…_ "

Zuko's fingers twitched and fell still. One last breath escaped his pale lips. Even still the songstress did not cease. She continued to sing over and over. Her voice was cracking and her own energy waning, but she refused to stop. After one hour, when the moon was at it's peak, her voice refused to sound. Katara fell wordlessly upon her husband. Together they lay quietly in the soft moonlight…

The army came to collect their dead the next morning. Someone discovered two bodies still embracing—even in death. They moved the bodies from the field, but did not separate them. In somber silence the soldiers collectively gathered all of the couple's belongings and loaded them into a wooden boat. Then the bodies were laid in the road—side-by-side. Katara's head was at Zako's chest and his arms were around her shoulders.

The boat was set to sail out from the ocean's shore. It was taken by the tide and smoothly sailed away. The soldiers bid farewell to their comrades and friends. A breeze took the couple into a cool embrace. The ocean waves sang a song of silent sadness.

An archer shot a single flaming arrow at the boat; it it the sail and set it alight. From the shore there came a familiar, yet changed, tune:

" _You are the ocean's grey waves,_

 _and flame's red heat,_

 _Death's embrace,_

 _is so cold and yet so sweet._

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _burning your lives,_

 _in revenge lies demise._

 _In the bright light,_

 _is where true love lies,_

 _It burns and flows but never dies,_

 _Dreams of Love,_

 _turn to gloom,_

 _A song of Joy, a song of Doom._

 _Sing with us a song,_

 _of friendship and love,_

 _the fire sends them to the sky above._

 _Light breaks through the tears,_

 _you're never alone,_

 _take my hand,_

 _have no fear…_ "


End file.
